Yo quisiera ser
by BRJ-Black
Summary: Él no sabía que su mejor amiga lo amaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos para con ella. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo pero creía que el amaba a otra, y fue despreciada por sus padres. La oscuridad tentaba a ella, y él trato de alejarlos a ambos.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Él no sabia que su mejor amiga lo amaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos para con ella. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo pero creía que el amaba a otra, y fue despreciada por sus padres. La oscuridad tentaba a ella, y él trato de alejarlos a ambos. Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió...

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, los conocidos y desconocidos.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, no sigue el cannon, muerte y tortura. Y si eres fan de Lily Evans me vas a odiar.

Inspirado en la canción Yo quisiera ser...de Reik, y el libro A orillas del río de piedra me senté y llore de Paulo Coelho.

* * *

><p>Yo Quisiera ser…<p>

Prólogo

_Todas las historias de amor son iguales._

_Estoy a orillas del lago negro escribiendo en este diario, con el agua llegando hasta mi cintura, mis manos y piernas están entumecidas por el frío, mientras que siento como el agua cala mis huesos._

_Parece que sucedió hace tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, hace unos días que perdí a mi mejor amigo, mi prometido. Al que yo amaba con toda el alma._

_El único que me hacia ver el mundo con otros ojos, el que me sacaba una sonrisa cuando sentía que mi corazón se llenaba de oscuridad, el que llegaba y me abrazaba por la espalda y me plantaba un beso en la mejilla cuando sentía que la depresión inundaba mi ser._

_Tal vez por eso escriba para poder convertir mi tristeza en nostalgia, sintiendo la soledad como un recuerdo vago de su partida. _

_Hoy lo eh decidido, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde su muerte este presente cada uno de los días de mi vida._

_Mis lagrimas corren atreves de mis mejillas, mientras miro la imponente Luna que se extiende por el cielo. La noche es oscura como sus ojos, a lo lejos puedo escuchar el aullido de un lobo._

_Tal vez pueda volverte a ver mi amor, pueda volver a sentir tus delgados labios sobre los míos._

_Entonces que así sea, abrazare la muerte por culpa de tu partida._

El cuerpo de Hermione Lysandra Black, fue encontrado al fondo del lago negro, frío y muerto, mientras se aferraba a un libro negro.


	2. La vida no es justa

**Summary: **Él no sabia que su mejor amiga lo amaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos para con ella. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo pero creía que el amaba a otra, y fue despreciada por sus padres. La oscuridad tentaba a ella, y él trato de alejarlos a ambos. Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió...

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, los conocidos y desconocidos.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, no sigue el cannon, muerte y tortura. Y si eres fan de Lily Evans me vas a odiar.

Inspirado en la canción Yo quisiera ser...de Reik, y el libro A orillas del río de piedra me senté y llore de Paulo Coelho.

* * *

><p>"Un hombre que no ha pasado a través del infierno de sus pasiones, no las ha superado nunca." <strong>Carl Gustav Jung<strong>

**Capítulo 1.- La vida no es justa...**

-Y aquí estoy yo amándole insanamente, mientras veo que el babea por esa inmunda, es…degradante, vamos Bellatrix di algo, lo que sea, incluso llámame patética.

La aludida simplemente la miro fijamente y espero para contestar.

-¿De verdad prima?, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre esto y creo que deberías abrir tus expectativas. La mitad de los hombres de Slytherin están tras de ti y tu solo tienes ojos para ese sucio mestizo, sin contar que eres una Black.

Hermione removió sus rizos, incomoda. Mientras un suspiro largo escapaba por sus labios.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos y jalo a la castaña, hacia el exterior del cuarto.

-Venga vamos a desayunar, es muy temprano para empezar a hablar de sandeces.

Justo cuando bajaban a la sala común, se encontraron con una escena de lo más húmeda.

-Puaj, consíganse una habitación-dijo Hermione, haciendo que Narcisa se separara de la boca de Lucius-¡Por las bolas de Merlín!, no creo que pueda dormir esta noche-Narcisa bufo y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por el rostro de Lucius, se levantó y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

-Navidad. Mansión Malfoy. Snape. Invitado-Hermione se retiro de su abrazo.

-Pensé que un Malfoy podía hablar más que monosílabos-dijo Hermione, la carcajada de Bellatrix contagio la risa de todos, haciendo que apareciera un ligero color carmín en las mejillas de Lucius.

* * *

><p>La biblioteca estaba silenciosa, Hermione traspaso los estantes hacia la sección de Pociones y Transfiguración, en busca del libro que necesitaba, tardo menos de cinco minutos en encontrarlo.<p>

Miro expectante a ambos lados, revisando que nadie apareciera por una de las esquinas, se escabullo a la sección prohibida.

Lo único que no noto, fueron los ojos esmeralda de cierta pelirroja que la miraban con odio.

Sentía como los libros la tentaban a abrirlos y sumergirse en un mundo de oscuridad, camino hacia la esquina del último estante donde había apartado un libro de color carmesí brillante.

En ese momento dos personas por las que hacia todo esto cruzaron por su mente.

Su padre, un hombre avaro que lo único que le interesaba en la vida era el dinero y los placeres carnales, mientras que su madre era fría, pretenciosa y en algunos casos irritante. A veces sospechaba que su padre le pegaba a su madre, en las noches durante el verano podía escuchar sus gritos y sus sollozos.

El honorable Alphard Black, rodó los ojos al pensar en el.

Metió cuidadosamente el libro en su mochila y salió.

-¿Que Black, preparándote para tu siguiente reunión oscura?-Hermione volvió su cabeza hacia el estante de la izquierda y sintió como la ira invadía sus sentidos.

-Pero mira nada más, si no es nada menos que mi sangre sucia favorita-contesto Hermione sarcásticamente-dime Evans ¿Cómo están tus padres?, escuche por ahí que la marca Tenebrosa apareció a unas cuadras de tu casa, quien sabe tal vez la próxima sea…

-CALLATE-el grito resonó en toda la biblioteca, fue solo un momento Evans saco su varita y la señalaba violentamente, lista para maldecir-¡TU MALDITA MORTIFAGA, NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA DESGRACIADA SERPIENTE ARRASTRADA!

-Al menos Evans yo vivo en la realidad y veo las cosas como son, la gente no es buena ni mala Evans, es tan solo aburrida o encantadora. Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez Evans en tu patética existencia como una mediocre Sangre Sucia con sucios Muggles como padres y fenómeno por hermana…

-¡EH DICHO QUE TE CALLES MALNACIDA!-La varita de Evans estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando una enojada Señora Pince apareció detrás de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo el rostro de Hermione.

-Señora Pince, déjeme decirle que hoy se ve esplendorosa-un color carmín apareció en las mejillas de la Sra. Pince-estaba viendo la sección de Pociones―Que por cierto le quedo maravillosa―cuando Lily me empezó a insultar y al parecer quería hacerme daño, pero no he hecho nada por que se el daño que puede causarle a los libros-los ojos de cordero a degollar, hizo que la Señora Pince quisiera tomar cartas en el asunto. Mientras que una enojada Lily retorcía las manos de rabia.

-Señorita Evans, le pido que se retire inmediatamente de mi biblioteca, no será bienvenida hasta dentro de unas semanas, por tratar de agredir a su compañera y causar un ilegitimo daño a objetos propios del colegio.

-Pero…-los ojos de Lily se anegaron de lágrimas

-Eh dicho que se vaya-La Señora Pince la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Hermione se quedo parada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Si por culpa de esa pelirroja ella era infeliz, entonces ella le haría la vida infeliz, por su propia mano.

Por que la vida es así, injusta, por donde la veas.

Se despidió de la bibliotecaria y salió, rumbo ala torre del reloj, para tener un poco de paz para leer.

Palmeo su bolso en busca del libro que acababa de ser extraído de las profundidades de la sección prohibida.

* * *

><p>NA: Yo se que Alphard Black fue borrado del tapiz por tratar de ayudar a Sirius, sin embargo era el único Black libre. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, agradecería inmensamente un comentario xD

PD: No odien a Hermione, ella solo esta enamorada...


	3. Elección y el empiezo de largos caminos

**Summary: **Él no sabia que su mejor amiga lo amaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos para con ella. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo pero creía que el amaba a otra, y fue despreciada por sus padres. La oscuridad tentaba a ella, y él trato de alejarlos a ambos. Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió...

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, los conocidos y desconocidos.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, no sigue el cannon, muerte y tortura. Y si eres fan de Lily Evans me vas a odiar.

Inspirado en la canción Yo quisiera ser...de Reik, y el libro A orillas del río de piedra me senté y llore de Paulo Coelho.

* * *

><p>"No te enamores de los ojos verdes porque son traicioneros, pero enamórate de los míos que son negros pero sinceros"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.-Elección y el empiezo de largos caminos.<strong>

_"Alquimia Oscura;_

_Es una rama de la magia que se deriva principalmente de las Artes Oscuras y el noble arte de las Pociones. Muchos historiadores mágicos han estudiado esta antigua magia, descubriendo así a la principal responsable de su existencia "Morgana de La Fey". Demás está decir que muy pocos magos han sido capaces de sobrepasar sus límites, brujas y magos han caído en las garras de esta exuberante magia, hasta enloquecer o que su magia sea drenada, tentados en ir tras de sí a un camino por lo desconocido…"_

Hermione estaba en un punto, donde se encontraba tan absorta en la lectura que, cuando una figura oscura se paró en frente de ella, hizo que casi se pegara en la cabeza.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lily?-un enojado Severus Snape se postro ante ella, arrojando su libro al otro lado de la habitación.

Su negro cabello lacio le caía alrededor de los hombros y se pega sus facciones, sus ojos negros la miraban airadamente, mientras que mordía la parte baja de sus labios.

"_Listos para ser besados"_

Empujo tales pensamientos al interior de su mente, se paró frente a él, hecha una furia.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problemas Severus?-el aire que corría por los ventanales de la torre del reloj hizo que revolotearan sus rizos, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosáceo-le hice lo que se merecía, a la muy Sangre Sucia.

Ella nunca imagino que la persona parada frente a ella pensó que se veía hermosa, casi por un segundo Severus perdió el hilo de la conversación.

Sin embargo la furia de Severus regreso al escuchar a Hermione diciéndole sangre sucia a Lily.

-¡No le digas así!-la mirada de Severus era gélida-y ¡Deja de molestarla! ¿Me entendiste?

-No me digas que hacer Snape-la frialdad de sus palabras salieron en un susurro claramente escuchado-Además fue ella la que empezó. Yo solo me defendí.

Trato de tocarlo, para poder darle un abrazo y aspirar su varonil aroma.

-¡Mentirosa!-Severus la aparto de un brusco empujón-Ella no te a hecho nada malo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho tu querida amiguita?-los ojos de Hermione empezaron a aparecer lágrimas no derramadas, le había dolido hasta lo más profundo el rechazo de Severus-Tú la consideras perfecta pero ¿Qué crees? La sangre sucia ¡NO-LO-ES!-Hermione estaba cometiendo un grave error y lo sabía, pero ya no podía detenerse-y ya no la soporto, así que decide Severus, ¿Ella o yo?

-Ella-Severus no se detuvo a pensar tampoco en lo que estaba haciendo-Ella y mil veces ella.

Y diciendo esto se alejó con grandes zancadas, dejando sola a Hermione.

En cuanto dejaron de escucharse los pasos de Severus, Hermione se soltó a llorar, si antes le había dolido que Severus la apartara, esto era mil veces peor.

Estúpida Sangre sucia, ¿Qué diablos tenía que Severus la quería tanto?

* * *

><p>Cuando termino de Llorar decidió salir de su miseria, y salir de aquella torre.<p>

Al pasar por la oficina del director se topó con un cuerpo en movimiento, la persona con la que había chocado la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules, con sorpresa, desinterés y clara molestia.

El dueño de los ojos, pertenecían a un hermoso hombre, alto y con el cabello negro perfectamente peinado.

Su nariz…su boca… su sonrisa…todo en el parecía atractivo, pero lo más sorprendente fue el poder que se arremolinaba alrededor de él.

Solo se podía describir en dos palabras; Tentador y cautivante.

Hermione se levantó, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, y dio dos pasos atrás.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de quién era.

Le habían contado sobre Él.

Él Señor Oscuro. Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Lord Voldemort.

Todos en la sala común comentaban de su grandeza y su sabiduría.

Sabía que sus tíos y los padres de sus amigos eran seguidores de él, y sabía que en un corto lapso de tiempo ella tenía que estar en sus filas, por orden de su padre.

-Lo siento Señor, estaba distraída no vi por donde iba…

-Hermione Lysandra Black-su voz salió como la seda, casi hipnótica y pensativa-he escuchado mucho sobre ti…la chica más brillante de su edad, prefecta, y probablemente Premio Anual…oh si, tus tíos no dejan de hablar maravillas de ti Hermione, así como Abraxas, me sería un gran honor poder enseñarle a una mente tan brillante como la tuya-los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en anticipación, un extraño instinto le anticipo alejarse de ahí, sin embargo este era el Señor Oscuro con el que estaba hablando-Sin embargo al parecer a Dumbledore no le parezco digno para el puesto de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione tragó duro el nudo en su garganta.

-No entiendo Señor, por que rebajarse a un simple puesto de maestro para enseñarles a unos alcornoques-una sonrisa divertida cruzo por los finos labios del Señor Oscuro.

-Eso Señorita Black, algún día lo sabrá-Se enderezo en toda su imponente estatura y después tomo la mano de Hermione y coloco un ligero beso en ella-Nos veremos luego Hermione-su propio nombre hizo que se estremeciera, Lord Voldemort desapareció por el corredor, pero escucho claramente lo último que susurro-…pronto.

El pánico la invadió por un segundo, decidió que ya había pasado por mucho ese día, se encamino hacia la sala común de Slytherin y trató desesperadamente de despejar su mente de todo.

* * *

><p>NA:Hola...primero que nada en cuanto a Voldemort, él es una clave principal para esta historia, por cierto está historia está situada a finales de 5to año cerca de los TIMOS...haber que tal les pareció.

Evangeline Snape: ¡Hola! Hahaha yo tampoco soporto a Evans xD, que bien que te gusto Cdt..!

Lina Snape: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y en cuanto a lo de Sev y Hermione, si se van a quedar juntos…Saludos!


	4. Sin ella nunca podría ser todo

**Summary: **Él no sabia que su mejor amiga lo amaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos para con ella. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo pero creía que el amaba a otra, y fue despreciada por sus padres. La oscuridad tentaba a ella, y él trato de alejarlos a ambos. Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió...

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, los conocidos y desconocidos.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, no sigue el cannon, muerte y tortura. Y si eres fan de Lily Evans me vas a odiar.

Inspirado en la canción Yo quisiera ser...de Reik, y el libro A orillas del río de piedra me senté y llore de Paulo Coelho.

* * *

><p><strong>"La amistad nace del corazón y muere persiguiendo un amor…"<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3.-<strong> Sin ella nunca podría ser todo…Sin él nunca podría ser todo…_

Severus Snape caminaba impacientemente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, furioso por su pelea con Hermione.

Al llegar a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, se encontró a Lily caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Lily nerviosa acercándose a él.

-Discutimos-Severus evitaba la mirada de Lily, apenado, había olvidado decirle a Hermione lo que originalmente le había ido a decir.

-Entonces ¿Va o no?-le volvió a preguntar esta vez de manera más insistente.

-No, disculpa-

Lily se desplomo en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Severus tomo asiento junto a ella, recordando.

-Flasback-

_Severus estaba por cruzar las puertas de la biblioteca, donde había quedado de encontrase con Lily, cuando oyó los sollozos de alguien a su costado._

_ Se volvió, y vio a Lily llorando a moco tendido._

_-¿Qué te sucede?-ella sólo lloró más fuerte._

_-Black…tu…amiga, eso me pasa-Severus solo alzó una ceja en reconocimiento-hizo que la Señora Pince me sacara de la biblioteca, solo podre volver si habla con ella…y tú sabes los TIMOS son en dos días…-sus sollozos hicieron que sus palabras murieran en su boca._

_-Shhh, tranquila tratare de hablar con ella-trató de abrazarla, pero ella se alejó poniendo cierta distancia entre ambos._

_-¿Lo harías por mí?-dijo mientras una sonrisa forzada cruzaba por su rostro._

-Fin de Flashback-

Un incómodo silencio calló sobre ellos, Evans decidió que era hora de irse, se levantó sin siquiera decirle adiós.

Observó cómo su lacio cabello rojo desaparecía en el interior del retrato de la dama gorda.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, pensando a un en su pelea con Hermione, sabía que se había comportado como un idiota, también sabía que desde el momento que le dijo que elegía a Lily sobre ella la había perdido para siempre.

Algo dentro de su corazón se estrujo al saber que ya no podía estar más con ella.

Sus pasos le llevaron hacia el lago negro, el lugar donde él y Hermione habían pasado tantos momentos juntos.

Pero uno en particular vino a su mente.

En el expreso de Hogwarts.

El momento ilícito en el que se conocieron.

-Flashback-

_Una niña de espeso cabello castaño se encontraba en un compartimiento del tren tratando de leer su libro de pociones._

_Algo que ciertamente no podía hacer. _

_Sus dos primas hablaban sin parar con sus amigos tratando de ponerse al corriente sobre sus vacaciones. Se había presentado con anterioridad a ellos, tratando de establecer una conversación intelectual, algo en lo que había fracasado considerablemente, solo le removían el pelo y se asombraban de que una niña que apenas iba a entrar a primero supiera tanto. _

_Bellatrix era dos años mayor que ella, mientras que Narcisa uno._

_Solo su otro primo Sirius era de su misma edad. Y no se llevaban realmente bien que digamos. En las vacaciones sus padres la llevaban a casa de sus tíos, los padres de Sirius y Regulus, mientras que ella jugaba con el pequeño Regulus, Sirius trataba de provocarla. Digamos que esas provocaciones regularmente acababan con un Sirius rasguñado y una pequeña Hermione despeinada…sin contar que no había dulces para ambos por un impropio comportamiento, que no era digno para un Black._

_Salió del compartimiento en busca de otro menos ruidoso. _

_Al no encontrar ninguno se sentó en el pasillo._

_Hermione no sabía pero un chico de cabellos negros, salió de su compartimiento con el mismo objetivo, pero por diferente causa._

_En el momento en el que ella estiraba una de sus piernas para tener mejor comodidad, el chico pasaba y tropezaba, cayendo encima de ella._

_-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-el chico de cabellos miraba con interés el libro de pociones en el suelo-pensé que era el único que había leído ya el libro de texto…-en eso la miro, lo negros ojos de él se conectaron con los melados de ella-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hermione, ¿Y tú?-ambos se habían sentado en el pasillo, estableciendo una conexión casi al instante, pocos lo verían, pero el solitario chico de ojos negros y la chica sabelotodo de pelo enmarañado, lograron hacerse amigos al instante incluso antes de conocerse por completo._

_-Severus…_

-Fin de Flashback-

Trataba de pensar las diferencias entre la amistad que tenía con Lily y la amistad de Hermione.

Él amaba a Lily o al menos eso creía, después de todo ella fue la primera persona en ser su amiga.

Sin embargo con Hermione podía contarle todo, sus pensamientos, emociones, problemas, cosas que por muy pequeñas que fueran daba la confianza en ambos para fortalecer su amistad. Ella no se enojaba cuando se ponía irritante ni se ofendía cuando sacaba a relucir su sarcasmo, que regularmente ella se lo regresaba triunfal acabando así entre risas y bromas.

-_Sin ella nunca podría ser todo…_

* * *

><p>-<em>Sin él nunca podría ser todo…-<em>las palabras salieron de su boca susurradas para sí misma, esperando que la persona a su lado no le hubiera escuchado.

Sabía que las cosas ya no volverían hacer igual.

Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo.

¿Su culpa?

No, la de él.

Por una pequeñísima parte se culpaba de lo sucedido, pero tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

Pobre de ella, había caído en el amor.

Se volvió hacia Bellatrix que tenía una mirada loca en los ojos, de esas que solo ponía cuando le hablaban del Señor Oscuro.

-Y dices que te beso la mano…

Suspiro cansinamente.

Habían tenido esta conversación más de dos veces, desde que había llegado a la sala común.

Podían decir lo que fuera de Bellatrix, pero para ella su prima Bella era la única mujer de su familia con la que podía hablar de cosas de "chicas", la única en que podía confiar (aparte de Severus).

Por otro lado estaba Narcisa pero…ella no podía entenderla tan bien como Bella.

Influía el hecho de que Bellatrix era la única en saber que sus sentimientos para con Severus eran genuinos, los demás solo tenían la sospecha y por eso la molestaban cada que podían.

-Sí, pero juro que casi me orino encima, su presencia es intimidante y retorcidamente fascinante.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba vacía exceptuando a ambas. Se había topado con Bella al entrar corriendo como desquiciada, Bellatrix tuvo que darle un bofetón para que dejara de hiperventilar.

Cosa que no sirvió de mucho. Todavía sentía la piel de gallina.

-Naturalmente, naturalmente…-se quedó viendo a Bella que se susurraba así misma y asentía febrilmente para sí, internamente se preguntó si así se vería ella cuando hablaba consigo misma-me pregunto lo que hacía el Señor Tenebroso en Hogwarts…

-Dijo algo así como de un profesor.

Hundió la cabeza debajo de sus brazos.

Y volvió a suspirar por segunda vez consecutiva.

-¡Por Salazar!, ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada?

-Porque si no, la vida sería completamente aburrida…-en ese momento la puerta de piedra de la sala común se abrió, revelando tras de sí a un Severus Snape algo tenso-hablando de distracciones…

Hermione ni si quiera volteo para verlo, después de todo solo le causaría más daño.

-Se está haciendo tarde y aún me faltan los deberes de Artimancia-se levantó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a Severus-por cierto deberías pensar en lo que te dije está mañana-con eso se fue, dejando a ambos solos.

No dijeron nada por unos incómodos minutos, pero en el momento en que Hermione abandonó la butaca en la que estaba sentada, Severus no podía dejar de verla.

Hermione caminó hacia la chimenea que estaba enfrente de las butacas, se desato una pulsera negra que estaba en su tobillo, y en vez de aventarla al fuego como el corazón roto de Severus había supuesto, la lanzo a los pies de él.

- _Y aunque el sol se niegue a brillar…Incluso si el romance se quedó sin rima…Aún tendrías mi corazón…Hasta el fin del mundo…Porque es todo lo que necesitas._ Te deseo lo mejor con Evans, Snape.

Y así se fue, dejando tras de sí a Severus con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho.

Recogió la pulsera. Una pequeña lágrima se derramó de uno de sus ojos negros. Él se la había regalado por su cumpleaños, y él tenía la pareja de estas.

Sus palabras le dolieron, como si le hubieran mandado un Crucio y un Sectusempra directo al corazón.

-Ojala algún día me perdones y sepas que de verdad te quiero, hoy me di cuenta que incluso más que a ella…-sus palabras retumbaron en su oídos y no pudo más que alejarse a su dormitorio.

* * *

><p>NA:¡Hola!, creo que les debo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero acabo de salir de exámenes (a saber cómo me fue), pero ahora actualizare más rápido (YA SALI DE VACACIONES xD)

Evangeline Snape: Qué bueno que te gusto, yo tampoco veo lo que el mira en ella xD…Cdt!

Lina Snape: En cuanto a tu queja No.1 pues esta vez trate de hacerlo un poquito más largo, pero no eh tenido tiempo. Y por la 2 no puedo hacer nada Evans es una desabrida (se me ocurren palabras no aptas para nombrarla pero me abstengo) Jajajaja ¡Saludos!

Aralan: Pues me integro al grupo yo detesstooo! A ¡Lily Evans!, hay me dices que te pareció.

vampylolita:¡ Graciias por comentar! ¿Te ha gustado?


	5. TIMOS, a un día de Vacaciones

**Summary: **Él no sabia que su mejor amiga lo amaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos para con ella. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo pero creía que el amaba a otra, y fue despreciada por sus padres. La oscuridad tentaba a ella, y él trato de alejarlos a ambos. Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió...

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, los conocidos y desconocidos.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, no sigue el cannon, muerte y tortura. Y si eres fan de Lily Evans me vas a odiar.

Inspirado en la canción Yo quisiera ser...de Reik, y el libro A orillas del río de piedra me senté y llore de Paulo Coelho

* * *

><p><strong>"Al final, no nos acordaremos tanto de las palabras de nuestros enemigos, sino de los silencios de nuestros amigos". (Martin Luther King, Jr.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.-TIMOS, a un día de Vacaciones.<strong>

El gran comedor se encontraba en absoluto silencio, excepto tal vez, por el sonido de las plumas al rasgar los pergaminos.

Se había sustituido a las cuatro mesas, por mesitas pequeñas ordenadas en un mismo sitio y en cada una de ellas un estudiante escribía en su propio rollo de pergamino.

"DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS. TIMO", era el titulo que rezaba en el examen de cada estudiante.

Hermione releía cada pregunta con sumo cuidado, llevaba ya más de cincuenta centímetros más que sus vecinos y a cada respuesta le aumentaba más, en espera de que tantas desveladas en la biblioteca durante meses sirvieran de algo.

-¡Cinco minutos más!-la voz del pequeño Profesor Flitwick sonó en medio del Gran comedor. Un profesor de diferente materia tenia que aplicar el TIMO, en este caso el profesor de encantamientos realizaba el de DCAO y el de DCAO el TIMO de Encantamientos.

El examen practico era en la tarde, a la mañana siguiente serian vacaciones.

Releyó rápidamente su examen, preguntándose internamente cómo es que la tercera revolución de los duendes influyó tanto en los magos, dejó su pluma a un lado y comenzó a estirarse, tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Recorrió con la mirada el gran comedor, y lo vio…

Su pelo negro le caía a los lados tapando su perfil, del cual lo único que se podía notar era su nariz, su gran nariz, como la amaba por cierto. Ella sabía que la gente lo molestaba por eso. Sin embargo ella no era la única que amaba su nariz, en cierta ocasión había pasado por el baño de niñas en el cual un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw tuvieron cierta conversación respecto a lo atractiva que era su nariz y que si era cierto lo que decían de los hombres que tenían una gran nariz, también tenían el…

Había estado apunto de entrar y maldecirlas, pero su ultimo comentario era la gota que derramo el vaso "Envidio a Evans ella si que tiene suerte, lo trae en la babilonia, como un perrito detrás de su amo…", digamos que las chicas no volvieron a tener el pelo igual, eso y el hecho de que ya tenía cuatro enemigas más, de una larga lista.

Se lo había quedado mirando pensativamente, cuando él voltio y se encontró con sus ojos. Desvió la mirada encontrándose así con la de una pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, ella le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Podía sentir los ojos negros de Severus en su sien y lo único que pudo hacer fue relamerse los labios.

Ella no sabia el efecto que este pequeño gesto, causo dolor en el.

-¡Dejen las plumas abajo por favor!-chilló el profesor Flitwick-¡Tu también Sttebins! Por favor quédense sentados en sus sitios mientras yo recojo los pergaminos ¡Accio!-los rollos fueron a parar al rostro del profesor que cayo de espaldas, dos alumnos lo sujetaron de los codos para levantarlo.

-Gracias, gracias-dijo jadeando-¡Muy bien, ya pueden irse todos!

Hermione camino a la salida, una chica fornida de Gryffindor le paso golpeando en el hombro e hizo que se tambaleara, justo en ese instante vio como su primo Sirius y sus amigos salían en dirección al patio, con un Severus distraído detrás de ellos.

Se volvió furiosamente hacia la chica que la empujó.

-¡Mira por donde vas estúpida!-sólo un momento de distracción, y la Gryffindor se le había venido encima- Idiota ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Esto es por Lily, ¡Nadie se mete con mis amigas!-dijo mientras le azotaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Patadas, puñetazos, arañazos y manotazos se repartían en el solitario corredor, Hermione tenía el labio y la ceja sangrando, su mejilla izquierda tenía un profundo arañazo, y podía sentir como una de sus costillas se había movido de lugar. La Gryffindor tenía el ojo derecho hinchado mientras que la nariz le sangraba a chorros y los hematomas que tenía en el cuello y en los brazos empezaban a ponerse morados.

No se habían dado cuanta hasta que…-¡Señorita Black! ¡Señorita Bones!-La profesora McGonagall se postraba frente a ellas con una mueca en la cara y las separaba abruptamente-A la oficina del Director Dumbledore, ¡AHORA!

Las tres se dirigieron a la gárgola, Hermione y Bones mandándose miradas de odio mutuo. McGonagall solo miraba con desagrado a Hermione.

Por si alguna vez creyeron que la vida era justa, bueno al menos no para un Slytherin, al tener a Albus Dumbledore como director.

-Me temo Señorita Black que tendré que llamar a su padre…

-¡PERO SI FUE ELLA LA QUE EMPEZÓ!-gritó a pleno pulmón, su cara adquirió un profundo color rojo, de cólera.

-20 puntos menos a Slytherin por gritarle a un superior-dijo McGonagall a lado de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero en los estatutos de sangre pura eso era irrelevante, vamos que pelear salvajemente como un muggle.

No haría nada, al menos por ahora, de eso se encargaría; el tiempo, las circunstancias y el karma…dulce karma. Sonrío interiormente y se volvió hacía Dumbledore, recordó algo de golpe, nunca se debe de ver a un cualificado legielemens a los ojos.

Desvió la vista hacia los extraños artefactos de metal que Dumbledore tenía en su escritorio, y espero la sentencia de Bones.

-Mientras tanto Señorita Black puede retirarse a la su sala común, y en cuanto a usted Señorita Bones 10 puntos menos de Gryffindor y vaya a la enfermería Señorita Black…

No escuchó lo demás Hermione salió del despacho azotando la puerta tras de sí, caminó hacia las mazmorras con los puños crispados de rabia, hecha toda un basilisco, los pocos estudiante con los que se topo en el transcurso le miraron con miedo y con precaución se apartaron.

Entró a su sala común y se fue directo a su dormitorio, no sin antes pasar empujando a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

Azotó la puerta de su dormitorio, pateo su baúl y se metió en su cama tapándose con todas las sabanas e ignorando el dolor punzante en su pie.

Se despertó una hora después, alguien a su costado la movía, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era una niña de primero era la que la tocaba.

-Te buscan.

-¿Qué?

-Que te buscan en la sala común. Hay un Señor preguntando por ti.

Hermione se dirigió todavía desorientada a la sala común, podía sentir aún las lastimadas abiertas pero se trago el dolor al ver a su enfurecido padre y al jefe de su casa.

-Profesor Slughlorn, Hola Padre-dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza frente a su padre.

Alphard Black montó en cólera.

-Como siquiera osas a llamarme padre, no eres digna de hacerte llamar mi hija, semejante vergüenza en la que has puesto a la familia, no eres diferente al salvaje de tu primo Sirius. Desde este preciso instante quedas destituida de mi rama familiar y no volverás a poner un pie en mi casa.

Ella sabía que hablaba enserio.

Diciendo eso el Señor Black dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida.

-Pero, padre-corrió detrás de él, mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¡No me toques!-él padre de Hermione se volvió bruscamente hacía ella y soltándose de la mano que le agarraba la castaña le dio una fuerte cachetada que resonó por toda la sala común.

En el mismo instante, en la esquina de la sala Severus se levantaba junto con Lucius, este ultimo tratando de pararlo. El profesor Slughlorn no podía más que mirar lo que ocurría, con impotencia a su mejor alumna en años.

Hermione vio fijamente a los ojos de su padre y desafiante, volvió su mejilla para recibir el siguiente golpe, algunos compañeros que se habían parado se sentaron con furia y Lucius no pudo más que suspirar.

No había nada más que hacer.

-¿Pero qué hace?-Severus vio como la mano de Alphard Black salía disparada para volver a pegarle a su hija.

-Tradiciones de familiar "Si tu padre te pega en la mejilla izquierda, ofrécele la derecha, por que el es tu padre y sabe porque te ha pegado"

-Eso es absurdo, el no puede pegarle de esa manera…

Fue callado por la fría voz de Hermione al hablar. La sala común se encontraba en un profundo silencio.

-Si eso es lo que quiere Señor Black. Sólo recuerde que la fortuna del abuelo Cygnus fue heredada Para conmigo. Y aún conservo la llave de su bóveda.

-Niña insolente, como te atreves…

-Creo Señor Black que es mejor que se retire-el profesor de pociones intervino ganándose una dura mirada por parte del Señor Black.

Hermione vio como las finas túnicas de su padre desaparecían por la piedra de la sala común de Slytherin.

Lucius se acercó a ella, con los demás de tras de él.

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Si, lo se-y entonces lo abrazo, Lucius no se negó y la rodeo con su anchos brazos.

Al separarse Bellatrix se situó a su lado.

-Ese pobre mediocre, no puedo creer que hiciera eso-Bellatrix limpio una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos y le agarro la mano-no te preocupes vivirás en mi casa, pero pasaremos las vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy.

Narcisa se alejo junto con Lucius. Los hermanos Lestrange, Avery y Rosier no pudieron más que hacerla reír con sus sandeces.

Nunca vio a Severus salir de la sala común mientras Lucius la abrazaba, y si lo hizo mejor callo.

Era lo mejor, Si. Definitivamente.

Severus estaba parado afuera del retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Dile que si no sale, pasare la noche aquí afuera-le dijo a Bones, la mejor amiga de Lily, la cual tenia un ojo morado.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada pero entro en el retrato.

Lily salió y lo miro despectivamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, sólo salí porque Ann me dijo que dormirías aquí.

-Perdón no debí llamarte así.

-No, Severus esto se acabo, ya no soy más tu amiga y la verdad no se si de verdad lo fui alguna vez, supéralo, ya olvídate de mi. Además ya tienes a tus amigos esos que ya van para mortifagos y a la engreída de Black. Deja ya de molestarme.

Con eso se dio vuelta para dejarlo solo en el pasillo.

Nada. Eso era lo que para ella era su amistad.

"Sangre sucia" Todavía resonaba en su mente es palabra de sabor agridulce, en su vida la había llamado así, pero la humillación que sentía en ese momento fue más.

Todo por culpa de los merodeadores. Le habían bajado los pantalones enfrente de toda la escuela.

Y con la única que se pudo desquitar fue con Lily, si hubiese sido Hermione ella solo le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y lo habría perdonado sabiendo que no era cierto lo que decía.

Ambas eran tan diferentes, a ambas amaba y a ambas había perdido por su idiotez.

Era un reverendo idiota, en vez de estar con Hermione tratando de consolarla por la discusión con su padre, había venido hasta aquí sólo para llenarse de amargura por culpa de Lily, que al aparecer nunca lo había valorado como amigo.

Le dolió su corazón, y no pudo aguantarlo más, se encerró en una habitación desahitada.

Se hecho a llorar fuertemente, no había hecho eso desde que tenía ocho años cuando su padre la había agarrado en contra de el y su madre.

Siempre trataba de parecer alguien duro, pero solo por hoy.

Sólo por hoy lloraría.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, él recuperaría a Hermione costase lo que costase. Porque con Lily él ya no tenía esperanza y nunca lo había querido verdaderamente.

-Hermione…-sus parpados revolotearon cansados y se entregó al Morfeo.


	6. Mi Boggart, Tu Boggart

**Summary: **Él no sabia que su mejor amiga lo amaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos para con ella. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo pero creía que el amaba a otra, y fue despreciada por sus padres. La oscuridad tentaba a ella, y él trato de alejarlos a ambos. Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió...

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, los conocidos y desconocidos.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, no sigue el cannon, muerte y tortura. Y si eres fan de Lily Evans me vas a odiar.

Inspirado en la canción Yo quisiera ser...de Reik, y el libro A orillas del río de piedra me senté y llore de Paulo Coelho

* * *

><p><em>"Si el cielo está cubierto de nubes, es porque está solo"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.-Mi Boggart, Tu Boggart<strong>...

Severus Snape corría a gran velocidad por los corredores de Hogwarts, esquivando fantasmas y toda clase de escaleras.

Faltaban diez minutos para el examen práctico de DCAO, hace apenas unos instantes había estado lamentándose en aquella extraña habitación que le había servido de consuelo, ayudándolo a desahogarse.

Llegó justamente en el momento en que todos empezaban a entrar al salón, el examen escrito fue en el gran comedor aplicado por Flitwick por la mañana, mientras que el examen práctico era ahora y aplicado por el Profesor de Runas Antiguas.

La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban sentados en el suelo del cuarto donde una puerta separaba la salida y otro salón. A lo lejos vio a Rodolphus Lestrange haciéndole señas y se dirigió junto a él. A unos pasos estaba Hermione en el piso con los brazos y las manos rígidamente a sus costados

Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

El Profesor Salió y se dirigió a todos- Los llamaré de uno en uno, después que terminen sus exámenes podrán irse.

Así paso cada uno de los alumnos presentes, hasta que fue el turno de Hermione.

Sus pasos vacilaron durante un segundo, iba cruzando la puerta cuando alguien le agarró el brazo.

Se volvió lentamente, y se topó con la mirada ónix de Severus.

-Suerte…-Su tono era tan sincero, que fue una gran palpitación en su corazón.

Por un instante su semblante se suavizó y, recordó que él había sido su mejor amigo durante años. No tardó mucho en borrar todo sentimiento de su rostro, mientras se obligaba ella misma a alejarse de él.

Severus se esperaba algo parecido, necesitaba tiempo…y él se lo daría.

* * *

><p>En el otro lado de la habitación Hermione estaba parada enfrente a un armario, tal y como le había dicho el Profesor.<p>

Tenía la varita en alto y lista para mandar un simple "_Ridikulus_"

Un Boggart.

Se enfrentaría al peor de sus temores, sus más grandes miedos.

-Muy bien Señorita Black, a la cuenta de tres, uno…dos…TRES.

Una neblina negra nublo por un instante el armario, al despejarse los vio…

Severus y Evans.

Severus iba vestido con un frac negro y el pelo peinado hacía atrás, Evans con un vestido crema de novia, ambos se agarraban de las manos y se robaban miradas de amor, mientras Dumbledore dirigía la ceremonia.

-…_Puedes besar a la novia._-Agarró a Lily del mentón y la beso con una ternura impasible, el beso que Hermione siempre soñó con que él le diera.

La imagen cambió súbitamente.

Era una habitación de hotel, la cama estaba en medio y se podía observar a dos personas haciendo apasionadamente el amor.

Lily sujetaba fuertemente a Severus del cabello. El sudor resbalaba en la espalda de ambos.

Los gemidos y gritos de ambos sonaban en la habitación, como una broma cruel sin sentido.

No lo aguantó más…

-¡RIDIKULUS!-

* * *

><p>Bellatrix observó a su prima salir, la había ido a esperar para ayudarla a hacer sus maletas, por lo regular no era así con nadie ni siquiera con Cissy. Pero ella adoraba a su pequeña prima, su amistad era un poco rara pero cualquiera que pudiera ver más allá, sabría la familiaridad que se tenían.<p>

Sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero al encontrarse con ella en el pasillo, no supo lo que pasaba.

La mirada de Hermione estaba vidriosa como si estuviera a punto de llorar, sus mejillas rojas y sus puños apretados.

-¿Snape?-un ligero asentimiento por parte de Hermione lo confirmó.

Bellatrix lo sabía, sólo Severus Snape podría poner a Hermione así, tan contradictoria.

Se alejaron de ahí, y al entrar al cuarto de las chicas de quinto Hermione le contó todo.

Y empezó a llorar, pero no como las personas lloran al ver a la persona que más se ama en el mundo con otra, sino de rabia.

Las cosas volaban de un lado a otro, echadas por Hermione a lo bruto.

Al final terminó por hacer su maleta.

-Larguémonos de aquí Bellatrix.

* * *

><p>-Severus Snape-el Profesor de Runas antiguas habló quedamente mientras Severus se abría paso por los que acababan de salir.<p>

Lily había pasado mucho antes que él, y se había ido con sus amigas.

A Hermione la perdió de vista cuando salió de la estancia.

-Muy bien Señor Snape, uno…dos… ¡TRES…!

El armario empezó a temblar y la bruma se esparció, para dar a mostrar los miedos más profundos de Severus Snape.

-Es hermoso Tom, ¡Me encanta!-Hermione exclamó con entusiasmo mientras el susodicho ponía la gargantilla alrededor y depositaba un delicado beso en el cuello de Hermione.

Al parecer era una cena romántica. Tom a espaldas de Hermione sonrío de una manera escalofriante, un destello rojo se deslumbró por un instante en sus ojos azules.

-Todo para ti preciosssa-su voz silbante le estremeció.

La escena cambió.

Un balcón elegante se hizo visible ante sus ojos, pero lo que más le produzco un retorcijón fue lo que se producía.

Una embarazada Hermione le sonreía a Tom, mientras él se arrodillaba y ponía el oído en su panza, con una mano acariciaba su estómago y con la otra agarraba la mano de Hermione, dando a relucir sus alianzas de boda.

-El pequeño Sorovolo ya reconoce a su Papá, mira como patea Tom…

Lo último que se escuchó fue un forzado "Ridikulus" y la puerta al azotarse.

* * *

><p>El Profesor de Runas antiguas suspiró, había sido una tarde difícil para él.<p>

Cosas extrañas habían sucedido durante el examen de alguno de sus alumnos. Primero aplicar el EXTASIS de séptimo grado en pociones, y por la tarde el práctico de DCAO para sexto y en quinto para los TIMOS.

Sonrió al recordar al Señor Snape y a la Señorita Black, quien diría que detrás de la amistad, ambos sentían algo por el otro.

Era de esperarse, sólo tenías que verlos a ambos para saberlo.

Se veían, tratando de que el otro no atrapara su mirada, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de los sentimientos del otro.

Al parecer él no era tan perspicaz, ni ella tan lista.

Sin embargo últimamente se hallaban más distantes que nunca, y eso no era bueno para ninguno.

Un instinto creció en su pecho y prometió ayudarlos a que se juntaran.

Él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

><p>La estancia se encontraba a oscuras, excepto por una sofisticada chimenea que alumbraba a un hombre sentado en una lujosa butaca.<p>

Lord Voldemort acariciaba su varita pensativamente.

En ese momento tres de sus más fieles mortifagos entraban a paso cuidadoso.

Sólo una palabra pronunciada de sus finos labios…

…Y Alphard Black, cayó en el frío suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Mi Señor por favor…

El Señor Tenebroso levantó por un instante la maldición.

-¿Por favor, Alphard?, despuésss de haber hecho lo que hicissste con tu hija, cuando ya te había dicho que tenía planesss para ella…

-Le ruego me perdone mi Lord…mi mente se nubló por un segundo por la cólera.

Voldemort se lo quedo viendo a los ojos fijamente, Alphard se tensó…y lo único que pudo sentir era al Señor Oscuro invadiendo su mente, antes que uno de sus compañeros lo noqueará con un hechizo.

-Sssácalo de aquí Abraxasss…

* * *

><p>Las preguntas se arremolinaban por la mente de Severus.<p>

¿Quién era ese tal Tom? ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en su Hermione? ¿Por qué se le hacía conocido?

Y le llegó como un chispazo.

El simple hecho de saberlo le horrorizó.

El Señor Oscuro, Lucius le hablaba a menudo de él, en alguna ocasión incluso se lo había descrito.

La determinación se postro en su cara.

Él, Severus Snape no perdería a Hermione Black.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, está corto lo se pero no puedo revelar más xD, Ahh! mi Señor Tenebroso (MIO, eh Rosmar! ) se estará involucrando más. Nos vemos en el próximo... **

**Evangeline Snape**: ¿Qué tal? espero que te guste (:

**Sucubos**: Hey, gracias por comentar. Evans es odiosa ¿Apoco no? xP

**97Naty**: ¡Hola!, hay me dices que te pareció.

**qaroinlove**: ¡Me alegra verte por aquí mjer!, ya te extrañaba yo en está historia :), ¿Qué te pareció?...


End file.
